Difficulty
Difficulty is a rating that shows how hard a map is. There are four difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard,Insane, and Crazy. Crazy is a Difficulty which is coming soon. Note: Difficulties depends on how hard '''soloing' a map is, not how hard it is in multiplayer.'' Easy= Castle Tides, Lost Woods, Axiom, Humble Jungle (unplayable as of now), and Poisonous Valley |-| Normal=Mysterium, Sky Sanctuary, Oriental Grove, Infiltration, Cave System, Flood Island, Decrepit Seas, Northern Workshop, and Forgotten Tombs. |-| Hard = Lava Tower, Crystal Caverns, Snowy Peaks, Sedimentary Temple, Autumn Hideaway, Dark Sci-Forest, Wild Savannah, and Graveyard Cliffside. |-| Insane= Familiar Ruins, Abandoned Facility, Lost Desert, Sinking Ship, Dark Sci-Facility, Beneath The Ruins, and Gloomy Manor.|-| Crazy= Coming soon. Easy maps are a great way to introduce the simple concept of buttons and parkour to a new player. They are not very difficult and can teach the player basic skills. The Easy difficulty has the least amount of maps in the game, only having 4. List of Easy Maps: Axiom, Lost Woods, Castle Tides, and Poisonous Valley. Normal maps are noticeably harder than easy maps, but are still not too extreme. These maps show players slightly more hidden buttons and are a great practice difficulty once a player has learnt the basics. This difficulty has the most maps, having 9. List of Normal maps: Sky Sanctuary, Oriental Grove, Decrepit Seas, Flood Island, Cave System, Infiltration, Forgotten Tombs, Mysterium, and Northern Workshop. Hard maps are again a step up from Normal maps. These maps are for people who have gotten the hang of things and are ready to head into the harder maps. These maps will require players to be quick on their feet yet cautious and stay focused as to not die, as all hard maps have lava. The Hard maps are the first to have wall jumps, as every normal and easy are focused around simple button-pressing and platforming. Lift of Hard maps: Graveyard Cliffside, Lava Tower, Snowy Peaks, Crystal Caverns, Dark Sci-Forest, Autumn Hideaway, Wild Savannah, and Sedimentary Temple. Insane maps are the second hardest difficulty, striking fear into many. These maps are for the most experienced, and rightfully so. These maps require speed, reaction time, and overall just a knowledge of what to do. Teamwork is highly helpful. The easier insanes, such as Familiar Ruins, and Abandoned Facility are better for new players as they mostly rely on teamwork. However, many harder insanes, most notably Sinking Ship, Dark Sci-Facility, and Beneath The Ruins, focus around difficult jumps and fast lava. List of Insane maps: Abandoned Facility, Familiar Ruins, Gloomy Manor, Lost Desert, Sinking Ship, Dark Sci-Facility, and Beneath The Ruins Crazy difficulty is the hardest difficulty. Currently, this is the only difficulty that is only playable in FE2 Map Test. Maps with this difficulty require lots of focus, skill, and knowledge in the map (and possibly luck). Advanced players also struggle in this difficulty. You can see the proof here. You can also rate your map to crazy difficulty by turning the settings (Difficulty Value) by 5. Interlevel statistics = Note: Not 100% Accurate = Easy Map into Normal Map: 50%+ of total players survived. Normal Map into Hard Map: 66%+ of total players survived. Normal Map into Easy Map: 0%-29% of total players survived. Hard Map into Insane Map: 71%+ of total players survived. Hard Map into Normal Map: 0%-39% of total players survived. Maintaining Insane: 80%+ of total players survived, any rate when locked. Insane Map into Hard Map: 1%-79% of total players survived. Insane Map into Normal Map: 0.1% of total players survived. XP Surviving an Easy map rewards you 50 XP. Surviving a Medium map rewards you 75 XP. Surviving a Hard map rewards you 125 XP. Surviving an Insane map rewards you 200 XP. Difficulty is the element in Flood Escape 2 Maps determining how hard the map is. You can see the Difficulty of a map from the Lobby (Map showcase) and In-game (When you start the map) Crazyblox has referenced about a new difficulty for Pro Servers, called Crazy difficulty. # Easy (Light Green) # Normal (Light Yellow) # Hard (Pinkish Red) # Insane (Purple) # Crazy (Orange) Category:Gameplay